Partners Even So
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: Dark Wings of Imagination – Set during S13 – Answers. That's not too much to ask...right? A night of answers, recounting dreams as well as a possible recruit somewhere in the future. And, of course, an excited little boy.
1. Vent

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 1: Vent**

She sighed, passing streetlamp after streetlamp as she stopped on the opposite side of her destination and killed the motor. She rested her head in her hands. The object of this little trip wasn't to convince him to come back, or tell him off and she knew that.

She just figured, after twelve years, she deserved some explanation. Not just Cragen saying he'd put his papers in. She didn't blame him. It would be hard on anyone, the last case he'd done.

A shooting of defense is just that, two, or three…no matter how many times. She didn't blame him.

Still though she had been close to the age of his eldest daughters, something she bet no one had bothered to think about.

* * *

Kathy saw the lights first and shook him awake. Elliot sat up and noticed the car hadn't just passed by, but was sitting there. He stood up and saw Olivia leaning against the car.

Kathy walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder. "Go," she said. "She deserves to know after twelve years," she sighed. "I'd assume she feels more than a little jilted. I would."

He turned to her, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt, sighing. "I don't even know what to say."

"Don't think. Just let them flow," she said, kissing him.

Olivia was surprised to see the lights inside the house flick on and, as the front door opened, she saw him.

He started to make his way towards her, unsure of what he'd say. When he'd finally gotten close enough to her, he stopped and they stood there for a few moments incapable of saying anything.

"Hi." It's the only word that escaped Olivia's mouth. She knew why she had come, but seeing him after all this time made her mind stop just for a few moments.

"Hi," Elliot said back, unable to find anymore words. He knew what had both of them standing there at that moment, but for some reason the words just couldn't find their way to his lips.

"Let's walk," Elliot suggested, and both of them began walking with no direction in mind.

After a few moments of walking in silence Olivia spoke. "Elliot, I'm going to be straight here. We've been friends and partners for twelve years. I think I have a right to get, at least, an explanation."

"Yes, you do. And I am really willing to give it to you."

Olivia saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "So? What's your 'explanation'? For that matter, how could you just leave and tell me absolutely nothing, Elliot?! I thought our friendship, our partnership, mattered to you!"

He could see the hurt in her eyes and it made him feel sick because he knew he was the one who caused it.

She stopped. "Elliot, was it because she reminded you of your daughter? Because I can understand that."

"Yes, but not just because of that. The shooting, that girl, it all made me realize that I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I didn't even recognize myself. Everything that I ever valued, all my life, suddenly didn't mean anything and it wasn't right. So the only way out I thought was leaving, but I know I should've talked to you. You were my partner and if anyone needed to know about my decisions, it had to be you. I'm sorry I didn't contact you."

"Why didn't you? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know and I was about to, I really was, but every time I tried, the images of that day haunted me again."

She sighed. "I believe it, but you still could've talked to me. You...you just made me feel like I wasn't worth your time. I know you didn't mean to, but..."

"I know. I was a jerk. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

She thought a moment. "Just don't leave me again," she said, leaning against him, trembling. "Can we still have our late-night coffees once in a while? Or lunch? I just...I know I'm rambling, but..."

He smiled a small smile and said, "Of course. I miss these too." He put his arms around her and held her tight, only now realizing how much he had missed her.

She lost all her self-control, crying hysterically into his shoulder, beating against his chest, becoming weaker with each hit. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! How could you be such an ass? Twelve damn years!" she said, shoving him. "Twelve! What? Did you think you could just walk away from me and I'd forget?" she was rambling, badly. She knew it, but this had bubbled underneath the surface since she heard he'd left.

He didn't move. He knew that she needed to let all these feelings out. When she tried to shove him out once more, he wrapped his arms around her tighter than the last time

She struggled. "Let me go! Let me GO!"

"No. I won't make the same mistake twice," he said and continued to hold her.

She shook harder. "H-how could y-you just leave me alone? Damn it!"

"I honestly don't know. But I promise I won't leave you, ever," he said hoping she would believe his promise and would stop trying let go of him, because, right now, all he needed was her.

She looked up at him. "I...could go for a coffee."

"Ok," he rested an arm around her shoulder as they made their way towards a coffee shop. There were just so many things they needed to fix. A coffee was really welcomed then.

Olivia took his arm. "Can we go in and sit?"

"Sure." It was all Elliot said.

* * *

**Author Note:** I know I usually don't write this pairing, but this story just needed to be written. It will be a multiple chapter.

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


	2. Dreams

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

As they went in and found a booth to sit, silence fell over them. Both of them had no idea on where to start. They avoided looking in each other's eyes for what felt like forever to them

Finally, Olivia broke the silence, drumming her fingers on the table. "So...um, what've you been doing? Said the woman who couldn't think of anything interesting after the emotional rant she just had."

"I've been spending more time at home. Figured it was time for my kids to actually have a real dad. Tell me what the squad looks like without me. Bet everyone is happy they don't have to deal with my temper," he said trying to light the mood, but regretted it as soon as he saw the sad expression on her face.

She sighed. "It-it's...different. We have two new detectives. Rollins...she's studied my cases – our cases – in school and looks at me like I'm a mentor. It's actually kind of nice having that much influence. Then there's Amaro...he's got a daughter and his wife is overseas in Iraq." She shrugged. "Cragen mainly partners us together. Guess he figures another male partner might, you know, ease the...pain. He's a great cop, but..."

"It's not the same," Elliot said, "change is hard," he added.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's...going to be. I mean, it already is but... Alex and Casey have been working more," she said, her mood brightening a little. "Surprisingly, Alex was more sympathetic to your leaving. Casey...basically told me to suck it up because she knew you would say that."

"Wait a minute! Alex and Casey, working together? You have to be kidding me! Anyway, Casey was always more 'to hell with it' than Alex, though I'm sure whenever they see me again, mainly Casey, they will have me killed before I can say 'trial'."

"Yep, well, not together on cases, but they interchange. It's been nice to work with them again. And, yeah, you're probably right about Casey, but... I think, deep down, it could be her way of hiding it."

"You're right. She would never admit she missed someone who left like a coward. But tell me is this Detective Amaro taking good care of my partner?" Elliot smiled a bit when he said the word partner. It felt good to finally say it again after all these months.

Olivia smiled, standing up and scooting in beside him. "He's trying, El, it's all he can do. They are new recruits, so they're not nearly as experienced," she sighed. "It really feels good to hear you say that. Amaro says it almost like he _expects_ to replace you, which I know isn't true. He's said it on numerous occasions, but, I don't know. Without you, I – it's like a piece of myself, one of the elements that made me who I am, is missing."

Elliot hated to see her so broken and hated himself even more to know that he was the one who caused it.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm the one who caused it. These months without you had been tough for me too."

"Really? Didn't seem like it." She turned to him, sighing. "No, I-I'm sorry. I know it wasn't an easy decision, but at least you didn't have to go back to work with the same people you've known for 12 years and...have your best friend just up and gone without a word. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I'm not trying to convince you to come back. I just need to tell you so you know, straight from me, I guess."

"It's fair and, though it was hard for me, I can't imagine how it was for you."

She shook her head. "No, I bet you can't. You had a reason to retire. A family to go home to – no matter how dysfunctional it became..."

"You're right, my family was not in the best of the times, and I took too long to finally realize it, but it seems it still worked. But it hurts you to think I didn't think about you, what might seem is true. But it's not. I did think about you when I decided to leave and I honestly thought it was the best for you."

She raised a brow. "Why? Why would you ever think that?"

"I really don't know. I guess that, after shooting that girl, I felt like a monster and would be better for everyone I loved if I were away from them, this way I could do no harm to you."

"That does make sense, on one hand, but on the other, what about Kathy and the kids?"

"I came home that night explained to her what happened and told her that I need a time to come in terms with everything, so I spent two months away from them. Though I made sure to call, at least, twice at week to know how they were."

"Where did you stay? Hell, what did you do for two whole months?"

"I returned to the only person I never thought would help me through this: my mom. For some random reason, I found myself driving to her house and, for once in my life, I followed my heart and it did me good."

As he said that, he saw the amazed expression Olivia had in her face. She, out of all people, understood what his relationship with his mom was, and how hard it was for him to talk about it.

"So what did you do while you were there?"

"Well, my mom and I finally fixed our relationship. Those months were the best times I ever shared with her. At least that was a good thing out of this whole mess."

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds like it."

"But and what about you? Did you meet someone during this time?" he asked, secretly hoping she would say no.

She smiled. "Actually, yeah, I did. David Hayden, the new ADA, but... as all relationships I seem to get into, it-it just...this job, got between us and..."

"And you ran. I'm sorry Liv to say this and hate me as much as you want to, but every time you've got something good, a relationship that you can settle in, you run. I wish I could understand why you do it." Elliot didn't say to bring her down. He didn't need to hurt her more than he already did, but he was trying to be honest with her and, honestly, run from relationships was what she did.

She raised a brow. "Why are you so concerned with my love life? You've never been concerned before..."

"I've always been concerned about it. You are my best friend, so it is natural of me to be concerned about your love life. Besides, you didn't like to talk about it, which I know you still don't. But since we are being honest to each other I'm concerned of your happiness. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled. "Thank you. I just wish..." _I could say what you really mean to mind. How much you mean to me, but..._ she thought.

"You just wish what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm just babbling, I guess..."

Elliot decided to drop it, for now.

"Sure." Elliot said and waved to the waitress and asked their coffees.

She smiled. "Reminds me of all the late nights at the precinct, late cases... Oh, did I tell you Simon needed help getting his kids back?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No, I guess you forgot about it. So it means that my partner has nieces and nephews. It's nice to hear that, you've always had been a great Auntie Liv!" Elliot said the last mimicking Eli.

She smiled. "He named his daughter after me too. The weird thing is that she looks just me. You...do know what that really means, don't you?"

"Yeah, Liv, I do. And it seems like you were right after all."

"Well, at least, he's a decent guy who hasn't inherited the tendencies. But she's _so_ cute, El, my God. She's like a little me with short, curly hair," she said, sighing dreamily.

"I bet she is just adorable as you too," he said as he imagined what would be like to have a mini Olivia and Liv together, and he had to fight the urge to smile at the thought.

"Why are you smiling? You have five kids."

"Yeah, but I don't have a mini Olivia. And I was just thinking how cute it would be to watch you playing with a mini Olivia." Elliot said as images of him, Olivia and his imaginary little Liv played in his head. It would be nice to see it and add his five kids to it make this whole thing perfect.

Olivia smiled. "You mean _my_ kid or... and I'm not suggesting anything, but _our_ kid? And don't be so surprised. I've known you for 13 years. Sometimes I think the only thing that stopped you was your wife...and kids."

"Honestly? _Our_ kid and you're right. Kathy and the kids did stop me, but it wasn't only them."

"It wasn't?"

"The thing that really stopped me it was you. Because I knew once I crossed the line it would have no coming back and neither would I want to. If I was about to cross the line, I needed to be sure that we were both ready, because I wouldn't want to let you go."

She smiled, taking his hand. "Well, I'd never ask you to leave them for me, but I wouldn't want to let you go either. You know me inside and out, my strengths, my weaknesses, fears. There's a reason we worked so well together for so many years."

"I know. I don't regret the choices I've made, though I do regret not letting you know about it sooner."

"Know...what? You expect me to ask you that? Kathy and your kids are like family, especially little Eli. I-I can't do that."

"Liv, I never expected you to do that and I would never ask you such thing. Still I think that if we had been honest about how we felt for each other things could have been easier between us."

"How would that've made anything easier?"

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe... you know what? You are right. It wouldn't have made anything easier, but I want to believe it would. But I guess nothing is ever going to be easy between us."

"I wish I could just stay here, pretend nothing's changed, but everything's changed."

"Yeah. Everything changed, but at the same time, everything is the same," he said bitterly. It didn't matter how many things changed, what both of them wanted to change wouldn't and both of them knew it. Their relationship can never move forward, because they are not the only ones in it.

"True, but if we ever had a chance, we missed it."

"We had. But we missed it. Now is too late to think about what could have happened. I guess we just have to accept what we have now."

She nodded. "Though, I have to say, I'm not the best at keeping men, not including Cassidy. I guess, to some point, that was why I stayed away from you. I didn't want that to turn what we had sour if things didn't work out."

"I know we always had this fear of what if it didn't work out between us. What would happen to our friendship and partnership, and even though I understand it, sometimes it hurts to think what we would be like if we have had given it a shot."

"Well, if we had, what's your take? If you really had signed those divorce papers? Tell me. No one else ever has to know," she said, sipping her coffee.

"I would have built up the courage to ask you to give it a chance. In my mind, we would have done great. In my mind, I would have proposed to you and we would have a family, like you've always dreamed."

She turned, laying her head on his shoulder. "Keep going. I like your dream," she said, smiling. "What else?"

"We would have a mini Olivia and she would be spoiled by her siblings. Every night I would come home from work with you and we would have dinner together and tuck our baby after reading her a bedtime story. And then we would go to our bedroom and talk about everything and anything at all and some nights we would just enjoy each other's company, not a single word needed, until we finally drift off to sleep in each other's arms."

She smiled, looking into his crystal eyes. That dream...was everything she could ever want. Everything! She wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Sounds...perfect. I just...you know, I wish," she choked.

"I know. Me too."

She took another long drink. "Okay, so back to reality. How are the kids doing?"

"They are doing great. In fact, they miss you and Kathy misses you too."

She smiled. "Kathy? I mean, the kids I get, but..."

"Even though she feared our relationship, she always liked you. She said once that if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead by now. I guess that's why she likes you so much, because you keep me safe when she can't. Maybe that's why she accepted our partnership better than I ever thought she would."

"Makes sense. She's never liked violence or exposing the kids to it. She knew you needed another woman to keep you balanced, without feeling too threatened. At first, oh yeah, I believe it. Late nights, long hours, not seeing you for days at a time."

"Any wife that feels something about their husband would feel threatened, and it is fair, but she knew better, and after she came to know you, she knew you weren't the kind of woman that would want to ruin her partner's marriage."

She sighed. "Well, as much as I loved your little dream, she's right. I never would. No matter how perfect it was and how little time I've got."

"Anyway, whenever you have time you should come to see them. Eli is missing his Auntie Liv."

She grinned widely. "Aww! Really?"

"Of course. And the older ones too, specially Kathleen. Well, I guess her you can believe it and understand."

"Yeah, I can. Has...she had any more trouble? Out of curiosity."

"Thank God, no. But, I guess, that after everything that happened and how you helped, she just grew very fond of you and, even though she hasn't had any more problems, I guess she could use some advice from you."

"On what? Can't her mother take care of advice?"

"It's different. When you were young, didn't you have an adult, who wasn't your mother, who you looked for when you wanted advice?"

"No. Or did you forget I couldn't really get close to people? A few friends in school, but they were never close friends. I wish I had though. My mom loved me, cared for me, but never really seemed fond of giving advice, unless it was to stay away from men period."

"Sorry. Well, since you didn't have, wouldn't you like to be this person that she could trust?"

She smiled. "I'd be more than happy to. I would offer tonight, but it's already so late. Unless, of course, you think she'd be willing to talk now."

"Even though I think she would love to, I would suggest we wait until tomorrow, so this way I don't have hyper kids in my house because they are too happy to see you, and if we wait 'til tomorrow, you can spend the whole day with them, though I think they'll have you crazy within the first hours." he said and laughed lightly.

She sighed, pulling her phone from her pocket."Well, that's a first. No overnight case." She stretched. "Maybe I'll actually be able to get some sleep."

"You just can't forget work for a minute, can you?"

"Well, when you live for the job..."

"Yeah, 'specially now that you must be the only grownup in there. I mean, two rookies, plus Munch and Fin. It scares the hell out of me," he said laughing, which made her laugh too. Finally, they were feeling like themselves that night, even if just for a few moments.

She laughed then took a good look at him. "Do you miss it? At all?"

"Honestly? Yes." He sighed. It was hard to think about them again without hating himself for leaving.

"I know it's hard to think about," Olivia said.

"Yeah, it really is. And you know why? Is because every time I think about it I hate myself for leaving, and it makes me no good, all that's done is done."

"You shouldn't hate yourself. You did what you had to. Do you think, if I hated you, we'd be sitting here talking about my life and your kids?"

"I can't go back and undo, and part of me doesn't want it because now I get to spend more time with my kids, but the other part is killing me because I feel like I just left you like you were nothing."

"Yeah, what's done is done, but 12 years...it's nothing to laugh at, especially in this line of work. You deserve to be out, El. To be there for those 5 kids and Kathy. I know you didn't do it to hurt me deliberately. Even though I'm still sifting through it."

He grabbed her and held it softly saying, "I'm sorry." It was all he could manage. He hated to see her hurt. He hated to know that he threw 12 years of friendship away.

She leaned into him, the arms that it seemed she always found herself in when things got bad now seemed more comforting than ever. "I know," she whispered. "I think I feel a bit better now though. I have someone to run to...well, sometimes. I couldn't run before because you were always in the same situation, but now..."

"I know. Whenever you need, Liv, I'll do everything I can," he said and held her tight, trying to make sure she would believe his promises.

She smiled. "Thanks. Well, I suppose I should think about walking you back to your wife and kids, huh? Before the kids ask about you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

**Author Note:** I know I usually don't write this pairing, but this story just needed to be written. It will be a multiple chapter.

Review: Carla, Robin & Kikilia14

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


	3. Family

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 3: Family**

She stood, walking over to the door to wait as he paid, then they walked back out into the night air, arms around each other, watching as the sun began to rise.

They didn't talk all the way, and it didn't really bother them, all they wanted was to enjoy that moment with each other.

When they reached his doorstep, she walked up with him, knocking on the door. "Figure I should bring you back personally," she said, her arm still around him.

"Always a lady," he said and it made her laugh.

"Whenever I can be," she said with a smile as the knob turned.

As the door opened they were met by Kathy, that smiled softly at them and turned to Olivia to say "Liv, is good to see you again."

She smiled. "Great to see you too. How've you been?"

"Good, really good and you?"

She sighed. "I'm okay...I guess. Now that I know he hasn't fallen off the face of the Earth," she said, gesturing to Elliot. "And I am sorry about it being so late."

"It's okay. I understand you two had to sort some, okay, a lot of things out. He may not work with you anymore but you're still his 'office wife'. I'm used to it," Kathy said and smiled again. It was good to see that they had sorted things out perhaps this will bring the Elliot she knew once back.

Olivia stepped back. "So...I'll tell Cragen I'm taking a personal day. Did you want to call me later on? And fill your wife in who looks mildly confused?"

"Ok. You can call him from here. I mean, the kids will wake up soon, so you can stay here to spend more time with them."

She nodded. "In that case, may I use your shower?"

"Sure," Elliot said, after looking at Kathy, just to be sure it wasn't too much to ask from her.

"Where's it at again?"

"First door on the left," Kathy said stepping back from the door a little so Olivia could enter.

She smiled, walking upstairs and into the room before closing and locking the door. She'd been in the shower approximately ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. She pulled the curtain back. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Five minutes later, she was out, mostly dry and dressed, pulling the door open, surprised by who stood there.

"Olivia!" Kathleen said and threw her arms around Olivia.

She smiled, hugging her tightly. "Hi Kathleen. How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you," Kathleen said still hugging her.

She smiled. "How is everything? School going okay?" she asked, stepping to the side. She remembered what Elliot told her, but knew if she pressed she'd never get an answer.

"Fine, I guess." And only, if for a second, a glimpse of sadness passed through Kathleen eyes. "How are you? And the squad?" Kathleen asked changing the subject. She did want to talk to Olivia, about everything, but not right now.

"We're...doing okay. We've got two new recruits. It's really interesting. Are you...doing okay? You seem a little sad. Anyway, I've got all day with you guys," she said, patting her back, "so if there's something I can do, just ask okay?" she said walking back downstairs.

"Okay. Maybe later. Right now is better you go to see the others. They miss you," Kathleen said and hugged her once more before heading to the shower.

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Olivia walked back downstairs, sitting beside Elliot on the couch as Kathy walked down with Eli who became very, _very_ excited at the sight of her. She smiled, walking over as Kathy sat him at the table. "Hi!"

"Auntie Liv!" he said smiling and jumping from Kathy to her.

She smiled again, sitting with him. "And how are you? Did you miss me?" she asked, kissing his cheek as her clung to her, babbling excitedly.

"I good! I miss you, Auntie Liv!" he said the last part almost as if trying to suppress a cry. "Why you didn't see me more? You stopped love me?" he said hiding his face in her neck.

She shook her head. "No, no. I just work. A lot. I've missed you guys too!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Auntie Liv?" he said after he finally let go off her. "Promise not to stop see me?"

She nodded, kissing his forehead. "I promise! Boy, you've sure gotten big, haven't you? Next thing you know, you'll look just like your daddy!"

"I know. I already know to play soccer!" he said proudly of himself.

"Wow! Really? You'll have to show me."

"He can show you after he eats his breakfast," Elliot said to him, since he knew that every chance his son had to play he would grab it and would forget about everything else.

* * *

**Author Note:** What do you think?

Review: Heala & ReaganBaby

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


	4. Choice

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 4: Choice**

Everybody went to have breakfast together. After they had finish, Olivia called Kathleen.

"Do you to talk now? We could go for a walk."

"Sure," Kathleen said quietly.

They went outside and Olivia wasn't quite sure how to begin the conversation. "So, how've things been with your dad being around more?"

"It was different at first, but now it's good. It's nice to see more of him."

She smiled. "Yeah, I bet it is. The hours I still keep aren't the greatest."

"Some things don't change," Kathleen said with a half smile. "What I wanted to tell you might not be a big deal, but for me it is. I'm pretty sure you remember when I got arrested, right?" she said looking anywhere, but Olivia's direction.

She nodded. "Yes why?"

"I never got the chance to thank you. You know? As I said before, you may think it's not important, but for me it is. You helped me a lot that day."

Olivia smiled. "Well, everyone needs someone to lean on, now and then, who isn't family. You're a smart, young, beautiful woman who just needed that. Your father wouldn't have understood. He's more about keeping order and sanity. Your mother's great, but she doesn't deal with what I do on a regular basis."

"Yeah, that kinda sums it up. Can I ask you something?" Kathleen asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Go for it."

"Do you think I would have a shot as a cop? I mean, due to my past medical history, do you think I could be a cop?"

"Depends. What sort of cop are you aiming for? Why?"

"I want to enter NYC Police Academy. I was thinking about maybe Homicide, but mostly SVU."

Olivia sighed. "Kathleen, you are aware of the cases I deal with, right? Rape, abuse, domestic violence, pedophiles, child neglect...and those are just a few main areas."

"Yes. That's exactly why I want to. I want to help like you and dad."

She sighed. "Can you give me more of a reason as to why? I have a specific reason."

Looking down at the sidewalk, Kathleen spoke almost in a whisper, "Because I know how the victims feel. I want to help them to do what I didn't."

"That's a...very good reason, but it's still very draining."

"I know. But I think is the only thing I can imagine myself doing. I guess, deep down, I always wanted to be like dad and you."

Olivia smiled. "That's...interesting, but still. Every case that you work leaves a mark on you. They don't just go away."

"I'm pretty aware of that. Living with a SVU detective kinda let this very clear."

"I'm aware that the situations you have to deal with are... difficult, but it's really what I want to do."

"Have you talked to your dad?" Olivia asked.

"No. I'm not sure if he would be okay about it. I thought about telling you first, because, well, you wouldn't judge my choice right away, I knew you would do what you just did: help me figure if it was really what I wanted."

The detective nodded again. "What else can you tell me about why you want to do this? You're going to need a convincing argument."

"It's all I ever wanted to do, but it's more than just because my dad used to be a SVU, it's about..." she trailed off, thinking exactly why she wanted to do this, and when she finally came to an answer she talked once more. "It's about me, I won't lie, it's about becoming someone who can do good for people, it's about wanting to be a helper for such fragile victims"

Stopping on the sidewalk, Olivia hugged her tightly. "It's hard, draining work, but with a reason – an attitude – like that, I'll never doubt that you'll do a fantastic job."

"Thank you, Olivia, to hear this from you, it sure means a lot," Kathleen said as she hugged the older woman back.

Olivia smiled brighter. "It's never easy to listen to someone tell you what they've been through," she said, letting go and just having a arm around her as they walked, "but if you keep the thought in mind that you're going to help them try to get their lives back on track, try to help them heal, that helps some."

"Yeah. I hope my dad will be as understanding as you"

"I wouldn't count on that. In some ways, he's seen more than I have. And, as your father, he'll quickly point out reasons why you shouldn't..if he let's you explain."

Kathleen nodded. "You're right. Let's just hope he'll at least accept it."

Olivia nodded. "I agree with you there."

"Well, I think we need get going before Eli thinks I stole his Aunt Liv," Kathleen said, chuckling.

Olivia laughed a bit, turning around. "Yeah...probably a good idea," she said as they headed back.

* * *

**Author Note:** What do you think?

Review: None

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


	5. Playing with Eli

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 5: Playing with Eli**

Once Olivia and Kathleen got back they were greeted by an excited Eli running out of the house shouting, "Auntie Liv, Auntie Liv! Come play with me!"

Olivia ran up and caught him, hugging him. "Okay, buddy! What are we going to play?"

"Soccer!" He shouted happily throwing his little fist in the air

Laughing, Olivia sat him down and he raced through the house to the backyard. She followed him.

Running, instantly Eli reached his ball, and once Olivia reached him, he said, "I kick ball to you, auntie Liv, and you kick ball to me, ok?"

She smiled, standing a few feet away. "Okay. I don't know. I'm probably not very good."

He kicked the ball to her and, although a little clumsily, she managed to kick it back to him.

Olivia caught it again with her feet, kicking it straight back.

They kept their back and forth game for quite some time. Unbeknownst to them, Elliot had been watching them all the time with a small smile in his face. Although not possible, he couldn't help but think about what'd be like having a family with Olivia.

No matter what, he knew he would never get the 'what if's out off his mind

Catching the ball with her foot yet again, Olivia looked back and smiled, seeing Elliot watching with a certain fondness. She kicked the ball again to Eli, walking over to where he was. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he answered, clearing his head, though from the look in her eyes he could tell she knew he was lying.

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah..sure."

"So, how did it go with Kathleen?" Elliot asked changing the subject

"Good. Nothing's really wrong. Trust me. She just...needed a little advice."

"Will you tell me what it was about?"

Olivia shook her head. "When she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"If you insist, then I'll wait, but it's nothing bad, right?" Elliot asked, concerned.

Olivia nodded. "It's nothing like what we've worked if that's what you mean. She's...just making a decision that she's not sure you'll approve of. It's nothing bad."

"Now, you just made me more curious. But okay, I'll wait 'til she's ready," he agreed, though he couldn't help but worry over whatever it might be, but he wouldn't push the matter, not this time.

Olivia kicked the ball again. "El, if it was that type of thing, I would tell you, or, at least, Kathy. For the time being, relax. Everything's ok."

"If you say so. Well, I'll go inside see if Kathy needs something. Don't let this little guy drain you out, ok?" Elliot said smiling at the sight of his partner and his son playing, once more the images of what could've been filled his mind, but quicker than before he extinguished them off his mind and went to check on his wife.

Olivia picked up the ball. "Is there something else you want to play? Auntie Liv's getting tired."

"I'm tired too. We can play after," Little Eli said as he walked towards Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

Smiling, Olivia followed as she was dragged inside. Sighing, she took a seat at the counter. "Why don't you go play for a bit by yourself, ok? We'll play again in a little bit," she said as she sighed, laying her head on her arms. "He's a ball of pure energy."

"That he certainly is," Kathy said as she turned around to face the woman with she, kind of, shared her husband with for twelve years.

Olivia sighed. "Damn, five? How do you keep up with them?"

"Can't say it's easy, but you get used to it, I guess. Plus, once you hold each one of them in your arms after they're born and look at them for the very first time, nothing else matters." The mother of five said with a proud and soft smile upon her face. Her eyes sparkled as she talked about the children.

The detective smiled. "Yeah I suppose things would change very quickly in that aspect. Plus, they're not all the same age. Sounds nice..." she said with a sigh.

Kathy smiled back at Olivia softly, understanding the place the woman was in. Forever married to the job, Kathy knew the detective wanted to have a family, but hadn't been allowed such. "It's amazing, actually. Don't worry, Olivia, the time will come for you to have children and when it does you won't have time to sigh, let alone breathe."

Olivia laughed a bit. "Yeah, well, some days, I just don't see it."

"Oh, but I do. You'll make a wonderful mother, of that I'm sure"

Olivia smiled again. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author Note:** What do you think?

Review: Kikilia14

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


	6. Two in the Family

Partners…Even So

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination

**Chapter 6: Two in the Family**

Kathleen had asked Elliot and Kathy to a have a talk with them.

Elliot sat in the couch in the living room beside Kathy. "What's going on?"

Olivia, who was standing right beside Kathleen, sensed her partner's distress and instantly tried to calm him down, "Calm down, El, there's nothing to worry about. You'll see"

Elliot gave a sigh, trying to relax. "All right. I'll keep an open mind."

"You'd better," Kathy responded.

"You know something."

Kathy shrugged. "Could, but it doesn't mean I'm right."

"I think I'll just say it before you go mad. Dad, I want to be a SVU detective," the young woman said looking everywhere but her father.

Elliot smirked, but couldn't bring himself to laugh in her face. Feeling Kathy elbow him in the stomach, his face straightened. "Why?"

"Because I want to help people. And I can't think of people who need more helping than those who are victims of crimes SVU investigates. I know what you'll say; that I could be a psychologist and help them, but I don't want that. I want to help them find closure for what they had to go through," she said fearlessly.

Olivia couldn't help the proud smile upon her lips.

Sighing, Elliot ran his hands over his face. "Kathleen, these cases will eat at every part of your soul. Not to mention the sickos who manage to get into your head."

Kathy nodded. "It's going to be a lot to handle."

"Don't you think I know that? Still it's all I want to do, can you, please, understand it?" Kathleen pleaded.

Elliot nodded. "Yes I understand the passion to help those who need it, but it isn't a safe profession, by any means. I—"

Kathy held up her hand. "When did you decide this?"

Kathleen shrugged. "I don't know. I've been wanting this for as long as I can remember."

"Is there something or someone that influenced you?" her father asked, looking at her.

Kathy leaned into him, waiting for an answer.

"You and Olivia. I kind of always wanted to be a great detective like you two."

Elliot smiled a bit, then his grin faded. "You do know the severity of the cases? How easily things can happen? An accident? A mistake? This isn't for the faint-hearted."

"Yes, Dad. I know all of this."

"Elliot, I told her the same things you're telling her now. I know when I see someone who is what an SVU detective needs to be, and believe me, more suitable than her is only you," Olivia voiced her opinion, trying to help her best friend's daughter to convince him.

Elliot sighed again. "I know, Liv, I know. It's just a lot to digest." He stood. "I'm going to need a while to accept it, but, if Olivia's behind you, then so am I."

Kathy stood. "Me too."

Elliot looked to his former partner. "If she does make it in, you'd better have her back. Being injured comes with the territory, but if you don't do everything else to make sure she's ok... Trust me, Liv, I may just want your head."

Olivia chuckled at her partner's final words, though she was well aware of all the circumstances and how he was right to worry. "I'll protect her with my life," she said as she made eyes contact with him, and the fear and caring she saw on his eyes almost left her breathless.

Elliot nodded, walking into the kitchen.

Kathy sighed. "I guess you really have your heart set on this, huh?"

"Yes, Mom," the young woman replied.

Olivia walked up. "You've definitely got the heart for it."

"Thanks, Olivia." Kathleen smiled gratefully.

Kathy smiled. "Well, as your father pointed out, I really don't think you could have a better person backing you up."

"Although I'm not so sure about this, you've gotta do what your heart tells you to, and if this is what you want I won't stand in the way of your dreams," Elliot said and stepped to hug his daughter.

Olivia smiled, taking a step back. "I'll take good care of her."

"You better," Elliot replied.

The detective nodded. "I promise," she said, feeling a little body encase her legs. She looked down to see Eli, hair sticking out at all angles, fresh from a nap.

"Auntie Liv, come play with me!"

She smiled, picking him up. "It never ends does it?" she asked Kathy.

"Nope," Kathy answered grinning.

Olivia smiled. "Maybe Mommy should take you for a minute. I won't play with you with your hair sticking all over," she said, handing him to Kathy.

"Let's go, little one, Auntie Liv needs to rest and you need a bath," Kathy said as she took Eli in her arms and started her way towards the bathroom.

Olivia nearly collapsed onto the couch. "Damn, one day and I'm exhausted. I love him, I do, but...geez!"

"What are you complaining about? I deal with him every day," Elliot said as he sat next to her on the couch

"Yeah, but you're used to it," she said.

"It doesn't make it less tiring."

Olivia nodded. "Agreed. Or my job any easier."

"Exactly."

"I know I asked you to take care of Kathleen, but I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself too."

Olivia smiled, nodding. "I will. Don't forget the squad has my back too."

"I know that Liv, but as someone who knows the dangers of the job, I'll still worry about you, so please try to stay alive. I don't want to lose you now I finally got you back."

Hugging him tightly, she promised she would as a knock was heard.

Elliot got up to answer and she followed.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked surprised as the door opened to reveal her partner Detective Nick Amaro

Nick smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your get together, but we've got a case and everyone's on it. Before you ask, Capt. Cragen gave me the address."

"Oh! Okay. Just give me five minutes and we'll be going."

Nick nodded, stepping inside as Elliot closed the door. "Uh, so you're Elliot," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Nick Amaro."

"Nice to meet you, detective." Elliot greeted back, shaking the man's hand.

Olivia smiled as Kathy walked downstairs with Eli who was freshly bathed. "What's going on? Do you have to go?"

Frowning, she nodded. "Yeah, we've got a case."

"No Auntie Liv, you can't go!" Eli cried out as he jumped from his mother's arms to Olivia.

Olivia hugged him close. "Aww, buddy, I promise I'll be back. But I have to work."

"Please, don't go!" Eli pleaded as tears began making their way down his little cheeks.

"Oh," she cooed, kissing his tears away. "I'll be back. I know. I love being here too, but I have to go and protect and help people, just like your daddy used to."

"You promise you be back?" he asked as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Olivia smiled, rubbing his back. "I promise, but you're safer here."

"'Kay. I love you, Auntie Liv" he said finally agreeing to let go of her

"I love you too," she said, handing him back to Kathy.

Kathleen walked out from the kitchen. "You have to go?"

Olivia nodded, hugging her. "I'll be back sometime."

Finally, she made her way back over to Elliot, but she wasn't sure what to do or say.

He stepped and hugged her tightly. "Never forget I love you," he whispered in her ear, so only she could hear.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, love you too," she said, hugging him tightly. She let go, turning to Nick as Elliot opened the door. "Guess that's our cue."

As Elliot watched them leave he finally felt everything was beginning to get back on track

"So, are you curious as to why I was there?" she asked, getting in the car.

"Yes, I am, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Olivia smiled. "They're my extended family."

"Oh! Got it. Did you and Elliot work out the things you had to?" Nick asked knowing when Elliot left he hadn't exactly said goodbye

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, it's ok now."

"That's good."

Olivia nodded. "It's nice to have family, even if they aren't blood."

"You're right. Well, I'm glad everything's okay between you guys"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Note:** What do you think?

Review: Kikilia14

**Please R&R!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & Dark Wings of Imagination**


End file.
